


Smutshots with Kinktober 2020 prompts- mcyter addition

by Anonymous



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Begging, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sex, Smut, Trans Dream, Trans Male Character, a couple of these are genderbend btw, how many ways can I say this is smut so people who don't wanna see this won't have to lmao, they do be homiesexuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a collection of stories for Kinktober!(Edit: as you can tell I gave up on updating every day in October, but I'll still be doing all of the prompts! Just over a longer period of time :) )Keep in mind that I’m not gonna tag every single thing that happens in this fucking 31 part book in the tags. So in the first chapter, it’ll be like a table of contents that has a summary, the ship, characters, more specific tags, and a word count for each chapter/prompt. So the tags in the actual, well, tags, are ones that either apply to all chapters or a lot of them. (For example, I love writing praise kink, and a lot of the chapters have that, so I put it in the main tags)In addition to the table of contents the first chapter has a lot of other stuff you should probably read, so it’d be good to do that. Anyways, enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 41
Kudos: 340
Collections: Anonymous, Kinktober 2020





	1. Intro

Hello! Welcome to my collection of stories for Kinktober.

The only ships I will be doing are any combination of the Dream Team and Skephalo. I was thinking about adding some Wilbur or Karl in there, but as far as I know, they haven’t said whether they’re comfortable with NSFW or even just shipping, and I _really_ don’t wanna make anyone uncomfortable so I’m not risking it.

[ https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EgxmtNDXYAETBMb?format=jpg&name=medium ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EgxmtNDXYAETBMb?format=jpg&name=medium) is the prompt list I’m using for this, by @jakusamaz on Twitter. It was specifically created to not include triggering themes like non-con, incest, and pedophilia, and since I don’t like anything like that, I thought it’d be a good fit for me. (Keep in mind that there will be a little bit of consensual noncon, but it’s all very clear that it’s consensual and that all parties are enjoying it)

Also, keep in mind that there’s no “Oh George is always a bottom”, “Skeppy is always a top”, etc. All characters are written as switches and for every pairing in this book, I tried to include at least one story where each person bottoms and tops.

Needless to say, the majority of this is PWP lmao

Also lowkey, smut writing isn’t my strong suit, I’m doing this to try and improve at it. So sorry if some fluff and angst sneak it’s way into these sometimes.

By the way, in all of these Dream is trans! So transphobes begone :)))))

Seriously though my not very cis ass needs more trans Dream content, plus I’m sick of so many trans male characters being written as exclusively super feminine bottoms so we gonna be fixing that-

Also just so ya know Sapnap is gonna have some chonk in these since I always see him written as a fucking twink when in reality that motherfucker played football in school he’s thicc. Also maybe more of me projecting since I have chub and never see t h i c c characters in smut lmao

Anyways, remember to always leave constructive criticism! I welcome it and want to try and improve my writing!

Also- keep in mind this is all fictional! These aren’t meant to portray the real people but rather their personas. If anyone in this work wants this taken down I will do so immediately. I will also not be using their real names, for example, I'm not calling him Zak, I'm calling him Skeppy. (Well George uses his real name obviously so that won't be changing.)

Adding onto this all being fiction, remember that smut isn’t always the most accurate!! I’m trying to write this as realistically and healthily possible, but remember there’s always stuff that isn’t shown on scene. Like putting safewords in place (use safewords ya nerds) and talking about what kind of protection to use, if any, like condoms. Sorry if I’m being pushy about this, but lowkey, my view of what was safe sex was completely wrong for a while since I assumed everything in smut was y’know, true. So don’t be like me lmao

Lastly- if there’s any chapter that you’d want to see a part two or even a prequel, let me know! I’m thinking of doing that once I finish all of the prompts. (Ex: if a chapter references to a past time when they’d had sex before the story and you’d want to see that, let me know and I might write it out)

Alrighty, that’s all, hope you enjoy! Now onto the summaries.

**(Edit: As you can tell, it's not exactly October anymore haha**

**However, I will still be writing all of the prompts! I've just realized that I have too much going on to upload daily, however I'll still write when I can)**

~Quinn (any pronouns)

Day 1- Dom/Sub

Summary: Skeppy doesn’t expect much when Bad wants to top for a change because of his usual submissive nature, but he’s in for a bit of a surprise.

Ship: Skephalo

Characters: Skeppy and Badboyhalo

Tags: Dom Bad, Top Bad, Sub Skeppy, Bottom skeppy, Dom/sub, light bdsm, cum play, overstimulation, begging, Skeppy’s a bit of a brat, anal sex, hand jobs, enthusiastic consent, orgasm denial, anal fingering, praise kink, creampie, established relationship

Word count: 2818

  
Day 2- Foreplay

Summary: When George is particularly horny one night Dream isn’t feeling up to having sex, but he does still offer to give him a hand.

Ship: Dreamnotfound

Characters: Dream, George

Tags: Dom Dream, Sub George, Neck kissing, nipple play, kissing, hand jobs, slight begging and praise kink

Word count: 964

  
  
  



	2. Day 1- Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Skeppy doesn’t expect much when Bad wants to top for a change because of his usual submissive nature, but he’s in for a bit of a surprise.  
> Ship: Skephalo  
> Characters: Skeppy and Badboyhalo  
> Tags: Dom Bad, Top Bad, Sub Skeppy, Bottom skeppy, Dom/sub, light bdsm, cum play, overstimulation, begging, Skeppy’s a bit of a brat, anal sex, hand jobs, enthusiastic consent, orgasm denial, anal fingering, praise kink, creampie, established relationship  
> Word count: 2818

“A-Ah, yeah, Skeppy right there…” Bad mumbled, tilting his head so his boyfriend would have better access to his neck.

Skeppy presses gentle kisses to the pale skin that’s been revealed to him, relishing in the quiet whimpers that escaped his boyfriend’s lips. Despite the two being together for around half a year they weren’t extremely sexually active, however, they still had had sex multiple times and generally knew what they liked. And they applied that pretty much every time they had sex. They would make out for a while, before getting rid of their clothes so Skeppy could stretch Bad open before fucking him; Bad would sometimes ride him but not too often. And if one of them finished before the other, the one who had come would give the other a blowjob. They’d never strayed too far from that formula, but Bad couldn’t help his mind from wandering as he felt Skeppy suck a dark hickey into his neck and start to lift his shirt off to pinch at his nipples.

“Uh, S-Skeppy..? Can we stop for a sec?” He asked quietly, carefully pushing the younger off of him. From this, he noticed the tent in Skeppy’s pants, but he quickly brought his eyes back up to his boyfriend’s face to see concerned eyes staring back at him.

Skeppy quickly lifted himself the rest of the way up, breath still heavy from his arousal. “Yeah, of course, d-do you wanna stop? Because if you do that’s fine, but you moaning got me pretty fucking hard so I’ll need to go to the bathroom for a little bit.” He said with a sheepish laugh, subconsciously bringing a hand up to cover his red face out of embarrassment. Bad had always thought that was one of Skeppy’s most endearing traits, how even though the boy was so loud and boisterous, whenever he got at all embarrassed he would rush to cover his face.

“Language, you potato! But n-no I wanna keep going, but could we maybe try something a little different this time..?” Bad mumbled, his already red face heating up even more. Skeppy was typically the one to bring new things to the bedroom even if it wasn’t that often, so this was a new experience for Bad and gosh it was embarrassing.

Skeppy gave a small shrug, seeming to relax a little at the knowledge that Bad was alright. “Sure, why not, what’d you have in mind?”

Bad took a shaky breath, before looking back to his boyfriend with newfound confidence. “Could I… Could I try topping? A-And being in control?”

Skeppy’s eyebrows immediately shot up at the proposition, followed by them furrowing. “I mean if you want? No offense, but you don’t seem like the type to be able to be overly dominant, but if you want to I’m down.” He said with a nod and a grin.

Bad gave a little huff and crossed his arms. “Oh shush you muffin I’d be great top and I’ll prove it. Now, the safe word is red okay?”

“Sounds good, now what should I do Mr. Top?” He snickered at his awful excuse for a joke, leaning back on his hands and letting them sink into the mattress.

“Well, I’m gonna grab a few things first, but be a good boy and stretch yourself out for me while I’m gone, okay?” He said with a gentle smile, standing up and heading to the bedroom door. “And feel free to put on a show of it, I’d like to watch when I get back.”

Skeppy’s face lit up, cursing himself for getting even more turned on just by Bad being more assertive than usual. However he obediently took his pants and boxers off once Bad was out of the room, also taking his hoodie off, deciding that he’d get too hot with it on. Skeppy had bottomed before and stretched himself too, but never when he was with Bad. Bad had always been the submissive one, but Skeppy was beginning to realize that he sort of liked the idea of being at his boyfriend’s mercy.

He pressed his flush chest to the bedsheets, sticking his ass in the air and giving a shaky breath. He brought his fingers to his lips and gently sucked on them, letting his mind wander at the idea of him instead sucking on Bad’s cock, and swirled his tongue around his fingers as he let out a little whimper to his daydreams. He eventually took his fingers away from his lips, reaching them up to his ass and slowly pushing them into his entrance.

He sighed at the sensation. It felt strange, but in no way unpleasant. He let his finger slide deeper in, eventually pulling it out so he could slide in another. He slowly scissored himself open, softly moaning at the wave of pleasure that ran through him as he barely grazed his prostate. Once he was ready, he stuck in a third finger, his back involuntarily arching as he let out another moan and threw his head back. God, he really hadn't touched his prostate in a long time if he was having such a reaction just from sticking his fingers in his ass.

“My, already getting started, are we?” The familiar voice from behind him shocked Skeppy out of his haze, as he slid his fingers out of his ass and flipped onto his back. He hadn’t noticed until now, but there was a bead of precum dripping from his dick.

“B-Bad, how long have you been standing there?” Skeppy stuttered out, his face flushing. As his eyes quickly scanned Bad, he took note of the water bottle, lube, and red piece of fabric he had in his hands. Plus, he’d taken the liberty of taking his clothes off, revealing his slim form and his half hard cock.

Bad gave a little giggle, one airier then his usual laugh, and sat back down next to Skeppy, the bed sinking with him. “Since you started sticking your fingers inside yourself, I was enjoying watching you, but had to stop you eventually since I can’t have you finishing before we even start, can I?” He said with a smile much too innocent for the words coming out of his mouth.

Skeppy felt his face grow hot, not used to Bad being so bold. “A-Ah, well, I don’t think I’m completely stretched out yet, sorry I haven’t touched my ass in a whil-“

However, he was cut off by a little huff, and eyes that grew colder. “Language Skeppy! You’re being so naughty, am I going to have to punish you?” He said with a frown, and hands that wandered to Skeppy’s waist, squeezing them just enough to make Skeppy yelp in surprise.

“N-No! I’ll be good, I promise.” Skeppy stuttered out, just wanting to continue so his dick could get the attention it craved. 

Bad gave a pleased smile, squirting some lube onto his fingers so he could finish stretching out Skeppy. He’d never actually stretched anyone else before, but he’d stretched himself plenty of times, so he knew what to do. “Good boy, now come over here alright? Why don’t you sit on my lap.” He said as more of a demand than a question.

Skeppy obeyed, crawling over to Bad and sitting down on his lap, settling on straddling him. Bad gave a smile and reached a hand down to cup Skeppy’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh and kneading it. He kissed the base of Skeppy’s neck and listened to the whimpers he let escape his lips as he stuck two fingers in. They easily slid in since Skeppy had already stretched himself partially, so Bad could slip in a third relatively quickly as well.

“A-Ah… Bad, you can do one more..” Skeppy mumbled between his little mewls, forcing himself not to grind down onto Bad. He knew he wouldn’t approve of that, and he wanted to be a good boy for Bad, he _had_ to.

“Alright baby, you’re being so good for me right now, you’d never be a bad boy, right? I know you wouldn’t, but if you are I’d have to tie you up so you wouldn’t be able to touch me. I’m sure you’d look so so pretty, but you wouldn’t want that still, right?” He said, before pressing his lips back to Skeppy’s neck and gently nibbling on the skin there as he stuck in a fourth finger.

Skeppy let out a loud moan as Bad brushed pressed against his prostate, and he had to hold back a swear when the touch from it was swiftly taken away. “Oh, god, of course not Bad I promise I’ll be a good boy for you but please, god please do that again-” He slurred out, needy whines escaping as Bad just barely grazed his prostate again to tease him.

Bad chuckled, listening to Skeppy’s pathetic whines as he pulled out his fingers completely. “I’m sorry baby but you’ll have to wait for a moment, okay? You can do that for me, right love?” He said softly, shifting Skeppy forward a little so he could squirt some lube onto his own hardening dick.

Skeppy quickly nodded, cock twitching in want.

Bad gave a gentle smile and finished rubbing the cool substance onto himself. He then lifted Skeppy up, Skeppy then realized that he was surprisingly strong despite his soft appearance, and lay him down on the bed. Bad pinned his arms at either side of Skeppy’s head and pressed his lips to Skeppy’s own. Skeppy didn’t even try and maintain control, letting Bad push his tongue into his mouth and cause the younger to give needy little whines.

Bad shifted so a hand went to Skeppy’s chest and squeezed the sensitive buds there, causing Skeppy to involuntarily buck his hips out with another moan, nails scratching down Bad’s back and definitely leaving marks.

“Holy _shit_ , Bad that feels so good-” he moaned out not even realizing his mistake until his eyes drifted back to Bad’s face to find angry ones staring back at him.

“Oh, _crap_ , Bad I-I’m sorry, I’ll be good, please-” he stammered, cursing himself for letting a swear slip through while he was lost in the overwhelming pleasure.

Bad gave a small sigh, grabbing the red fabric he’d put to the side earlier. “Gosh, sorry I guess I was expecting too much from you Skeppy, you ended up being a bad boy after all. We can keep going, but naughty boys get tied up, don’t they? I can’t just let you off the hook without a punishment.” He said, taking both of Skeppy’s hands in his own.

As much as Skeppy still wanted to be able to touch his boyfriend, he couldn’t deny that the idea of being punished and restrained just made him even hornier and more desperate for release. (Bad noted this when he saw Skeppy’s dick twitch in excitement) He gave a little whimper at the thought, rubbing his legs together to form some kind of friction against his needy dick. “I-I’m sorry Bad, I’ll be good now, I promise.” He mumbled out, his breathing becoming heavier.

Bad gave a small smile, loving seeing Skeppy so desperate and needy under him. He swiftly tied his hands to the bedpost above him with the cloth, making sure it was loose enough as to not cut off circulation but tight enough to keep him in place. Then he reached down and took Skeppy’s legs, spreading them apart and giving a quiet “tsk”.

“Hey, you’re already being punished right? Don’t try and make me angrier by doing things I haven’t allowed for you to do yet, you muffin.”

Skeppy whimpered, pulling at the restraints above his head but letting out a shaky breath when he decided that he wouldn’t be able to break free from them. “Y-Yeah, but please, please I need you inside me Bad, my god, please.” He begged pitifully, biting his lip.

Bad gave a little sigh, giving in since he found it so hard to say no to the adorably needy boy beneath him. “Alright, I’ve kept you waiting long enough, safeword if you don’t like it, okay?” He said, growing softer as he made sure what he was doing was okay.

“I will Bad, don’t worry, but please just put it in me-”

“Alright baby, you’re doing so perfect for me.” He said softly as he lined his dick up with Skeppy’s soft hole, slowly pushing himself in.

Skeppy instinctively bucked his hips up, pushing more of Bad into him from the movement, and yelping at the mix of pain and pleasure. His hands fought against the cloth binding them, wanting so badly to touch all of Bad’s body and claim it as his own.

Bad was shocked at how Skeppy just shoved around half of Bad into himself right off the bat but didn’t think too much of it since Skeppy’s tight hole around him just felt so good. “Ah- Goodness Skeppy you feel so so perfect, can I get the rest of me inside of you baby?” He moaned out, peppering kisses all over Skeppy’s neck and moving down to his chest.

Skeppy quickly nodded his head yes, spreading his legs more so Bad could get easier access inside of him. “Yes, please, don’t worry about letting me adjust, just push into me Bad, please I need you-” He moaned out, face flushed as he squirmed in anticipation.

Bad gave a small nod in response, starting out easing himself further in, before forcefully shoving the rest of his shaft inside and getting a loud erotic scream in response. Despite Skeppy’s begging, he gave him a moment to adjust before pulling back out and thrusting back in, watching the younger writhe from pleasure underneath him.

Skeppy’s legs wrapped themselves around Bad’s waist, holding him closer as he continued to thrust into him. Bad placed his lips on Skeppy’s right nipple, biting and sucking at the sensitive bud to add to all the stimulation the smaller was feeling.

“Are you liking this Skeppy? Am I making you feel good? You’re doing so well, pulling me in, so needy for me.” Bad slurred, also lost in the pleasure as he let himself babble praise, growing closer to his climax from seeing Skeppy’s tongue lolling out of his mouth, coating his swollen bottom lip in saliva. 

“Yes, just for you Bad, I feel so full, god I love you so much please can I please come Bad-” He moaned out, rolling his hips in time with Bad’s thrusts, his moans not growing any quieter.

Bad groaned as well, grabbing Skeppy’s length and stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Yes, you can, c’mon, come for me.” He moaned out, going back to sucking on Skeppy’s sensitive nipple.

Skeppy screamed in pleasure, from Bad’s dick hitting against his prostate, to his own cock being fondled, and to the lips that were attacking his nipple; Skeppy felt the band snap as he buried his face into Bad’s neck to muffle his screams as his seed shot all over Bad’s hand and both of their chests.

But even though Skeppy finished, Bad didn’t stop, riding him through his orgasm as his dick kept roughly hitting his prostate. Eventually, the feeling of his orgasm turned into overstimulation, as Skeppy squirmed from the uncomfortable but pleasurable sensation.

Bad gave low groans as he ran his tongue along the chest of his writhing boyfriend, lapping up the white substance that had gotten everywhere and being sure to maintain eye contact with Skeppy as he did so.

Skeppy’s face flushed from the face that Bad was giving him as he licked his come off his lips, and it was a wonder that he didn’t become hard again. Bad gave one final moan as he thrust all of himself into Skeppy, the white liquid coating inside of him as they both groaned in unison.

Bad rode out his orgasm, before collapsing onto the boy under him as they both took labored breaths. They were both silent for a few minutes, letting their breathing slowly grow back to normal as they were hit with post nut clarity.

They looked up at each other before Bad gave a gentle smile, pecking Skeppy’s lips before slowly pulling out of him and reaching up to untie his restraints. Skeppy let out a quiet whine at the feeling of Bad’s come dripping out of his ass, but more so relished in the feeling of being able to use his arms again.

Skeppy wrapped his arms around Bad’s waist, and cuddled up next to his boyfriend, smiling softly. “Wow, I- that was the hardest I’ve ever come in my whole fucking life.” He said with a little chuckle.

Bad laughed as well, wrapping his arms around Skeppy and shutting his eyes. “Language, you silly potato.”

  
  



	3. Day 2- Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When George is particularly horny one night Dream isn’t feeling up to having sex, but he does still offer to give him a hand.  
> Ship: Dreamnotfound  
> Characters: Dream, George  
> Tags: Dom Dream, Sub George, Neck kissing, nipple play, kissing, hand jobs, slight begging and praise kink, established relationship, secret relationship, periods  
> Word count: 964

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH I LITERALLY HAVE ONLY POSTED ONE ACTUAL CHAPTER SO FAR AND THIS IS ALREADY GETTING SO MUCH SUPPORT?? I WAS EXPECTING LIKE 50 KUDOS AT MAX OR SOMETHING BUT YALL ARE MAKING ME SADJKAJDAJ PLUS ALL THE COMMENTS ARE SO SWEET THANK YOU SO MUCH NOW SORRY ILL SHUT UP NOW

Dream sat in his room, a stuffed teddy bear that George had gotten him for his last birthday wrapped in his arms. His period had just started so his stomach hurt like hell, but the pressure against it plus the knowledge that the stuffed animal was from his boyfriend dulled the pain just a bit.

He took out his phone, browsing through twitter and retweeting some fanart, but perked up when he heard the familiar creak of his bedroom door opening. Dream raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who stood there, face flushed and breath heavy.

“Uh, George? You alright there?” He asked, giving a little chuckle as he sat up. 

George gave a huff, flopping down next to Dream and wrapping his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Yeah, someone just sent me some fanfic and I decided to read it not expecting it to be stuff of us fucking. And now I’m turned on. So can we fuck.” He said simply as more of a statement than a question. In the early stages of their relationship whenever they wanted to have sex they would try to have the perfect mood and lead up to it. But once you’ve been in a relationship for three years, the formality starts to fade away, and they both knew that very well as most of their sex tended to start very spontaneously at this point.

But this time Dream just gave a little sigh, leaning into George a little. “Sorry, my period just started, and my cramps are being a fucking bitch. But I could get you off if you want?” He offered, snaking an arm around George’s waist and rubbing slow circles into his hip.

George shivered at the contact and leaned into Dream’s touch. “Oh, sorry, if you’re feeling too bad right now you don’t have to and I could get you a heating pad, but if you want to do this then I’m alright with it,” George mumbled the last part, honestly feeling horny as hell and needing release, but not wanting to make Dream do something he wasn’t feeling up for.

Dream gave a little chuckle, easily moving the smaller up onto his lap. “No it’s alright, I don’t mind, but in exchange, I get to do what I want for a bit before I let you come, okay?” He asked with a sweet smile as he pressed a soft kiss to the base of George’s neck.

George let out a little giggle, the feather light kiss making him feel a little ticklish. Dream had learned at the start of their relationship that George had a very ticklish neck, so if he wanted neck kisses that didn’t involve fits of giggles, he had to be a bit rougher.

Dream kept that in mind as he bit down on the place he had gently kissed, causing George to give a little yelp followed by a whimper. That was better. Dream took the skin in between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth, harshly sucking on it and causing George to tilt his head to give Dream better access.

Dream listened to George sweet little “ah ah ah”s that followed the rhythm of Dream’s sucking and ran his tongue over the dark hickey he’d marked George with before trailing nips and licks up the nape of George’s neck.

Georg let out a shaky breath, letting his hands tangle into dream’s hair. “W-Wait Dream, I’m supposed to do a face cam stream tomorrow-” 

“Let them see. Let all the George simps know you’re already taken.” Dream said with a low chuckle into George’s ear, running his tongue along its shell before nipping his ear lobe.

George whimpered, wrapping his legs around Dream’s waist and trying to rub his clothed cock against Dream to get some sort of friction to relieve himself.

“Ah ah,” Dream hummed in response, grabbing George’s waist and pulling him away. “You said I could have my fun first since I won’t be getting off here too, so just wait a bit, okay love?”

George whined but gave a small nod, holding his arms up in the air when he felt Dream grab the rim of George’s- or Dream’s, technically- shirt to let him pull it over his head. 

Dream quickly took George’s right nipple into his mouth once the shirt was thrown to the floor, and lightly tugged on it with his teeth before sucking on it. The older moaned and threw his head back- his nipples had always been very sensitive- mumbling out Dream’s name over and over again like a prayer. In a way, it was, a prayer of him begging for him to give him _more_.

Dream reached up a hand and pinched George’s left nipple, relishing in the way George’s breathing turned more into heavy pants. He rubbed his thighs together just a little, growing wetter as he got hornier as well.

Dream let his hand graze over George’s half hard dick, that was pressing painfully against his shorts. Just from the little bit of stimulation, it grew even more, causing George to let out a breathy moan.

“Please Dream, oh my god, let me come, shit, I’ve been so good for you-” he slurred, eye’s dark with lust.

Dream gave a little chuckle, slowly sliding George’s shorts and briefs down, George whimpering as the cool air hit his cock.

“Alright, you’ve waited long enough, here you go, baby.” He said softly, cupping George’s face with one hand to pull him into a kiss.

As he slid his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth he took George’s dick and started slowly stroking it’s length. Needless to say, it barely even took a minute for Geoge to come all over both of their chests.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so much shorter than the last one haha, as much as I like writing I still have other stuff to do so I can't just spend all of my time writing Minecraft porn lmao-

**Author's Note:**

> Remember bois! This is all fiction! Remember that real life sex is very different then what it's like in smut, so don't take all your information about sex from random smut books on the internet and look into it before deciding you know everything there is about the art of doing the do from reading fanfiction.
> 
> ~Quinn


End file.
